Duck! Wait a minute, this is about Hedgehogs...
Short-tail....LOL Maple 22:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) This series rocks [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 01:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1: Short-tail really hates Badgers (A/N: Longtail became Short-tail. See The Flying Hedgehogs Return for more details) After his expieriance, Short-tail really hated badgers. And Birchfall, for that matter. Had he not come up with that metaphor, Short-tail wouldn't have lost most of his lovely, long tail. He wanted to cry. "Oh, that's a pile of foxdung," muttered Maplefern. "I agree." nodded Zaffie. "Let's scratch that. I say Short-tail was very enthusiastic that his tail was bitten off." A sobbing sound came from nearby, where, in spite of what Zaffie and Maplefern had said, Short-tail was still sobbing over the loss of his tail. "Give it up already. Your long tail was never mentioned anyway. Plus, who'd call their kit Longkit. I think that your name was just another Erins fail." Zaffie comforted him. Short-tail looked up. "Erins?" he asked. "Yeah. You haven't heard of them?" Maplefern was shocked. "No." Short-tail said sadly. "I know that Warriors books mania swept the camp in the first Hedgehogs story, but I'm blind, you see, because a rabbit scratched my eyes. " "I know that, mousebrain! Why else are you in the elders' den?" snapped Maplefern. "Anyway, I'll introduce you to braille." "What's that?" asked Short-tail. "It's how to read without seeing," said Zaffie. "How does it work?" asked Short-tail. "It's a bunch of bumps across a leaf. I'll show you." Maplefern magically produced a bunch of bumps across a leaf. 4 HOURS LATER "Oh my gosh, Zaffie, Maplefern, you know the Erins?" Short-tail suddenly turned into a bunch of screaming Warriors fangirls and chased poor Zaffie and Maplefern for hours over the moors. When he stopped chasing them, Zaffie and Maplefern soon realised there was a problem. "Hey, Maplefern," said Zaffie. "We're in WindClan territory, and surrounded by a furious mob of WindClan cats. I think these hedgehogs might have made Mudclaw leader. Drat!" Chapter 2: Zaffie vs. Mudstar "What did you do with Onestar?" cried one of the WindClan cats. "Um, nothing?" Maplefern said, raising an irritated eyebrow at the WindClan cats. (A/N Maple, I hope you can do that in real life.) "You murdered Onestar!" yelled another WindClan cat. "Listen, buddy." Zaffie began. "The only leader I ever murdered was Oatstar. And he's only in a fanfiction." "Not anymore, I'm not!" yowled Oatstar, appearing suddenly. "Man, this is going very wrong, huh, Maplefern." Maplefern nodded, and wrote something on a leaf. Oatstar disappeared. "We still think you killed Onestar. We're taking you to Mudstar for single combat." Another WindClan cat yelled. Maplefern waved goodbye as the WindClan cats carried Zaffie away. She then settled down happily on a deckchair that appeared beside her, and started sipping lemonade and watching Alice in Wonderland on a wide screen TV. "Howdy, partner." Rowanclaw padded up to Zaffie. "How ya doin' today?" Zaffie stared at him. "Where did you get an accent?" "I saw some Twoleg Movies. 'Bout something called 'Cowboys'. They talked like this too." Maplefern stared at him. "Wait. What are you doing here, Rowanclaw. I thought you were a ShadowClan cat, and aren't i being kidnapped by crazy WindClan cats?" Zaffie asked, confused. Icestorm padded in. "HI!" "Oh noes!" Zaffie moaned to Maplefern. "Just what we need, another crazy warriors fan editing our fan fiction story." "Yeah." Maplefern agreed. "I mean, Zaffie was bad enough." Icestorm snorted. "I AM YOUR BFF, ZAFFIE AND MAPLEFERN!" Icestorm sat down, tail curled around her paws. Wetstream appeared from nowhere. "Eh hem, who didn't include me!" Angry gaze. "I know you are my bff Icestorm, and Wetstream is a good friend too, but seriously, this is insane. Why didn't you join in the first book? This is the third book in the hedgehog series. And yes, I know I did exactly what you two just did, but I'm special!" Zaffie raved. Maplefern, Icestorm and Wetstream all stared at her. "Wait, what happened to Rowanclaw and the crazy WindClan cats?" Wetstream asked. "Everything has disappeared!" "So has Alice in Wonderland on the wide screen TV!" sobbed Maplefern. Icestorm sobbed. "Not Alice! Oh hey Wetstream!" Wetstream smirked. "Alice on wide screen? Oh yeah.... It was because I sewed the company, they didn't put me as the star of the movie, hmph, they lost everything." Icestorm widened her eyes. "You sewed them!?" "Well it wasn't easy, my lawer made me pay big bucks." "Whoa." Icestorm gasped. "Whoa." "Okay." Zaffie muttered. "By the way, guys, I think this chapter has gone on for way too long. Someone start a new one!" Why Ferncloud will never leave the Nursery Ferncloud looked at her thousanth litter of kits. "Im elder age." She groaned. "When will I stop having kits, Im a kit machine! That's why I must never leave the Nursery." Wetstream padded inside. "Well Im from a RP site called FeatherClans and I've been begging for a mate!" "Who are you?" Ferncloud was puzzled. "You ain't a ThunderClan cat!" Zaffie poofed from nowhere. "Yep." Ferncloud screamed. "It's the evil Zaffie! She's come to steel my pay-per view again!" Wetstream narrowed her eyes. "And your mini fridge!" "Noooo!!!!!" Ferncloud wailed. Dustpelt raced in, he was so old every hair on his body was grey. "What in tarnation!" (Yes country accent) Icestorm rosed from the ground. "I am the Ultimate Being!" Ferncloud interupted. "Oh It's just Icy." Icestorm frowned. "But but-" Dustpelt let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, she won't steal our pay-per view and mini fridge." Icestorm groaned. "Yeah, I will!" Zaffie tried to laugh evillhy but it came out as a high pitched gilggly shriek. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha..." Icestorm whacked her hard and Zaffie stopped. Wetstream, meanwhile, had stuck her head inside the replacement mini fridge and was searching for some nice food. "Hmmmm, apples. No, I hate apples. How about, yoghurt. Ewwww, no. Ummm, bacon? Yuck! Beans. Nope, beans are evil. Bad bad beans. Bread and butter. Disgusting." Eventually, Wetstream grabbed some fish fingers, dipped them in custard, and ate them raw. "Eeeewwww." Zaffie moaned. Then, she looked around. "Hey, guys, where's Maplefern? I haven't seen her all chapter!" Maplefern mosied on into the scene on a thoroughbred. "Hi. Why hasn't anybody tried riding Twoleg horses? It is awesome!" "O...okay..." Zaffie muttered. Then, she jumped on a white Arabian stallion and cantered off. "Yee haaa!" she yelled, before crashing into a blue police box. Zaffie tumbled off her horse, and peered up at the police box. "That's funny." she mused. "It looks just like..." Suddenly, the door of the box opened. A strange man stuck his head out. "It's alright Amy, I've found him!" the man yelled. He grabbed Zaffie's horse's bridle. "Come on Arthur, back you come." the man called. The horse was pulled into the box, then the box vanished with a whooshing noise and a strong wind that blew over Zaffie, Maplefern, Wetstream and Icestorm but not Ferncloud and Dustpelt, because everyone was fed up of them and they had vanished. Maplefern shook her head. "People love to highjack this story," she muttered. She yawned and streched. "Okay guys. Bedtime!" End of Book 3. The next one is the end of set one and is called Patience, Shrewpaw. Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions Category:The Day that Hedgehogs Flew Series Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions